


Tatkala Malam Menjemput

by starsliz



Series: Harapan adalah candu [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anak Bapak!Sancaka, Awang returned months before wulan came, Canon but it's anak bapak!sancaka, M/M, Update when I'm free, no beta we die like men
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsliz/pseuds/starsliz
Summary: Ia hanya tak sengaja menyelamatkan para pedagang di pasar kala itu. Suatu kebetulan saja bahwa nama Sancaka sudah ada di daftar hitam para preman pasar itu, sehingga saat melihat dirinya, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabisi nyawanya ketimbang menagih pajak dari para pedagang.Tak seharusnya orang-orang menaruh harapan kepadanya.Karena pada akhirnya, jika harus memilih antara panggilan keadilan dan panggilan dari Bapak, Sancaka sudah pasti tak akan menjadi pahlawan yang diinginkan semua orang.





	Tatkala Malam Menjemput

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon, but it's Anak Bapak!Sancaka and Awang has returned a few months before Wulan came.

Sancaka bukanlah pahlawan. Demi siapapun di atas langit sana, ia bahkan jauh dari kata tersebut. Ia hanya orang biasa, hidup pun tak kaya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, ia dibekali oleh sedikit ilmu bela diri. Namun itulah dia, hanya seorang satpam merangkap teknisi di sebuah perusahaan cetak yang hampir bangkrut.

Ia memang tahu caranya berkelahi, namun tak berarti bahwa ia adalah seorang yang baik. Hanya karena ia tak sengaja memukul jatuh sejumlah 30 orang preman pasar (yang kebetulan ia lakukan karena melindungi diri sendiri, bukan orang lain), yang secara tidak langsung juga menyelamatkan pedagang pasar dan seluruh dagangan mereka. Itu bukan berarti ia layak disebut jagoan. Apalagi hingga ada orang yang menaruh harapan atas dirinya.

Sama sekali tak pantas.

"Toh kalian punya Awang," Ujar Sancaka, sedikit mencoba mengingatkan para penghuni pasar akan kehadiran Awang, mungkin saja mereka sendiri pun lupa.

Awang. Salah satu sosok yang paling berjasa dalam hidup Sancaka. Salah satu sosok yang ada di kala Sancaka hampir saja meregang nyawa. Awang, si pelindung — sosok yang juga turut andil dalam membekali Sancaka dengan kemampuan dasar bela dirinya sejak ia kecil dulu.

Awang, sosok yang jauh lebih cocok disebut _Pahlawan_ ketimbang dirinya.

"Kami memang punya Awang," Wulan, perempuan yang tinggal tepat di samping apartemennya, bersuara. "Tapi toh, tidak mungkin Awang akan selalu ada atau bisa melawan preman yang begitu banyak"

Sancaka baru ingat, saat ia melihat Wulan berorasi di pasar hari itu, bahwa ternyata perempuan ini ada di pihak para pedagang. Awang pernah cerita tentang Wulan, seminggu setelah Wulan baru saja pindah ke apartemen sebelah. Katanya, Wulan itu mantan perawat di Tenggara. Alasannya datang ke Jakarta masih tidak Awang ketahui, namun Wulan bukan salah satu dari pedagang. Wulan hanya merasa bahwa sudah tugasnya untuk melindungi orang yang lemah dan butuh bantuan. Orang-orang pasar itu lemah. Mereka juga butuh bantuan. Akan tetapi Wulan tidak kuat. Ia bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan beberapa orang, namun secara kemampuan fisik ia tak bisa melawan puluhan preman pasar. Itu sebabnya Wulan meminta Awang ("Dia maksa!" Seru Awang, dan kini Sancaka sadar bahwa Awang tidak berbohong.) untuk juga melindungi para pedagang.

Toh apapun yang Awang katakan, Sancaka tetap yakin bahwa Awang juga peduli.

Tapi Sancaka bukanlah Awang. Bukannya tak peduli, hanya saja menjadi seorang pembawa harapan bagi orang lain itu bukan dirinya.

Ayahnya, mungkin. Ibunya juga. Awang dan Wulan, pasti. _Tapi_ _bukan_ _Sancaka_.

"Tapi saya bukan jagoan. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saya bisa hadapin mereka sendirian," — walau tak sepenuhnya benar, karena para preman pasar tak setangguh yang orang pikirkan. Ia bisa melawan orang-orang seperti mereka kapanpun dan berapapun jumlahnya. Namun kejujuran tak akan menolongnya sekarang, kan?

"Kamu bisa langsung bilang aja kalo kamu nggak mau, dan kita bakalan pergi!" seru salah satu pedagang yang berdiri di samping Wulan. Sancaka menoleh ke arah pria tersebut. Ia selalu terlihat menempel di samping Wulan.

"Shush! Manto!"

"Nggak, Lan!" Manto, ternyata namanya, bersuara lantang. "Ngapain kita ngemis perlindungan sama orang yang nggak simpati sama kita?"

Sancaka menghembuskan nafas berat_. Ah_. _Simpati_. Kata seseorang, dulu sekali, simpati adalah kelemahannya yang harus dihapuskan. Apakah itu berarti bahwa ia berhasil?

"Ayo. Mending kita semua balik. Jika nggak ada yang mau jagain pasar, kita harus cari siapa lagi selain diri kita sendiri"

Semua pedagang pasar, termasuk Wulan, akhirnya memutar badan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan Sancaka. 

Saat mereka membubarkan diri, Sancaka berdiri diam di sana selama beberapa lama, dengan pikiran yang seketika itu juga langsung kosong melompong.

* * *

Saat Sancaka kembali ke apartemennya, kala itu pukul tujuh malam. Sosok Awang yang duduk santai di atas sofa menjadi penyambut kepulangannya.

Tidak, mereka tidak tinggal bersama. Apartemen Awang berada di sisi lain apartemennya (ya, apartemen Sancaka berada tepat di antara apartemen Wulan dan apartemen Awang), namun sejak mereka dipertemukan kembali beberapa bulan yang lalu, Awang sudah seringkali menghabiskan waktunya dalam apartemen Sancaka. Bahkan ia seringkali menginap, tidur di lantai samping sofa tempat Sancaka tidur dan hanya bermodalkan kardus air mineral yang dipipihkan. Bahkan ia sering memasak dan mandi di apartemen kecil milik Sancaka. Di rak baju miliknya kini pakaiannya sudah bersatu padu dengab pakaian milik Awang yang dicuci di sini.

Terkadang, Sancaka tak mengerti kenapa Awang masih _keukeuh_ untuk menyewa apartemen lain dan tidak berbagi sewaan bersamanya saja.

"Aku pulang," Sancaka melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintu besi di belakangnya. Bau masakan seketika langsung menyapa indera penciumannya. "Masak apa?"

"Nasi goreng," balas Awang. Pria yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu meregangkan otot-ototnya — tanda bahwa sudah cukup lama sejak ia selesai memasak. Awang menurunkan kakinya dari sofa untuk memberi ruang bagi Sancaka tuk duduk di sampingnya, yang tentu disambut Sancaka dengan anggukan kecil tanda terima kasih. "Maaf nggak masak lebih. Gajian masih minggu depan"

Sancaka melepas sepatunya, kemudian kaus kakinya juga, sebelum akhirnya menempatkan sepatunya di samping kaki sofa. _Nanti saja taruh di rak sepatu_, pikirnya. Tenaganya jujur agak terkuras hari ini. Awang menyadari itu, ternyata — karena detik selanjutnya, ia mulai membantu Sancaka melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja abu satpam miliknya. Sancaka hanya membiarkan Awang melepaskan bajunya bak seorang anak kecil yang tak tau cara melakukannya sendiri. Menyisakan dalaman kaus tipis hitam yang tuk ia kenakan.

Ia berterima kasih pada Awang, tanpa suara, saat pria itu berhasil melepas kemeja dan beranjak dari sofa untuk meletakkan bajunya ke keranjang _laundry_. 

"Makan dulu, abis itu mandi baru istirahat," bukan Awang namanya kalau ia tak selalu terdengar memerintahkan Sancaka untuk melakukan sesuatu. Namun Sancaka tak keberatan, toh ia sudah tahu bagaimana _cara_ _kerjanya_ Awang.

Sancaka mengiyakan, walau entah mengapa hari ini sepertinya ia sangat lelah — seolah berada di ambang kesadaran dan ingin pingsan saja, padahal ia pulang tergolong cepat hari ini. Ia berusaha berdiri, dan berhasil, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil piring dan beberapa sendok nasi goreng. Dahi Sancaka mengeryit saat ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal dari nasi goreng di depannya.

Nasi gorengnya masih banyak. Awang selalu tahu bahwa ia tak akan makan sebanyak ini.

"Wang," Panggil Sancaka, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Nasi goreng a la Awang di atas wajan. "Belum makan?"

"Belum," sahut Awang. "Bareng aja, ada yang pengen gue omongin soalnya"

Sancaka terdiam seketika, selama beberapa detik. Jemarinya perlahan menurunkan piring makan yang baru saja ia ambil, dan meletakkannya di atas meja samping kompor dengan hati-hati. Ia tak menoleh untuk melihat Awang, karena dari suara langkah kakinya saja, Sancaka tahu bahwa Awang akan dengan sendirinya menempatkan dirinya ke area yang bisa dijangkau pandangan mata Sancaka.

Dan benar saja. Awang menyingkirkan piring yang baru saja Sancaka letakkan, untuk kemudian memberi ruang yang cukup baginya untuk duduk.

Semoga saja tidak ada bekas sambal di sana. Kan tidak lucu jika ada bokong yang panas dan perih. Sancaka tersenyum kecil atas pikiran aneh yang seketika melandanya.

"Kenapa ketawa?" tanya Awang, spontan. Wajahnya jujur saja terlihat was-was sekaligus kebingungan. Menatap Sancaka sambil menerka-nerka.

"Lucu aja kalo ternyata meja itu ada bekas sambalnya," Jawab Sancaka, tak kalah spontan, langsung menyuarakan apa yang ia temukan lucu.

Kedua bola mata Awang membulat, seolah tersadar, dan langsung melompat turun dari meja tanpa basa-basi.

Hampir saja menabrak Sancaka jatuh ke lantai, andaikan refleks sang pemilik apartemen tak cepat.

"Gak lucu"

"Lucu, buat aku," Sancaka mengaku, sambil memberikan Awang sebuah senyuman tipis. "_Pantat_ perih, yang kipasin siapa?"

Awang mendengus. "Bocah, sok pinter"

Sancaka mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Miskin boleh, bodoh jangan," ejeknya. Sementara Awang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Makanya rajin baca"

"_Bacot_," ucap Awang tepat di depan wajah Sancaka. Maksud hati ingin tersinggung akan perkataan Sancaka, namun ia malah _ikutan_ terkekeh.

Mereka kemudian terdiam, beberapa saat. Berdiri berdampingan, di dapur pula. Seketika sibuk dengan jalan pikir masing-masing, namun tak merusak suasana. Hanya mengubah atmosfir ruangan dari ceria ke sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan tanpa harus bersuara.

"Kalo emang nggak mau, jangan sampe jadi beban," Awang berucap seketika. Ia memperhatikan detail wajah Sancaka dari samping. Ada beberapa bekas luka yang mulai samar di sana; bercerita tentang sesuatu kisah yang Awang sendiri pun tak dapat membacanya.

Sementara Sancaka sendiri hanya asik menatap lekat-lekat nasi goreng buatan Awang yang masih saja belum tersentuh. Pikirannya berputar-putar pada kejadian di pabrik tadi dengan Wulan dan pedagang pasar yang menemuinya.

Namun ia akui, semakin jauh ia memikirkan tentang perkataan Wulan dan pedagang pasar tadi, semakin kosong rasanya pikirannya. Seolah otaknya tak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat cepat malam ini.

"Nggak tahu harus apa," jawab Sancaka, masih fokus dengan detail nasi goreng buatan Awang. Mungkin ia juga lapar selain membutuhkan istirahat. "Nggak bisa mikir"

"Jangan kalo gitu. Toh, bukan kewajiban lo untuk ikut campur urusan orang"

Familiar. Sancaka mengangkat pandangannya dari nasi goreng. Belum menoleh.

"_"Jangan pernah ikut campur urusan orang lain"_, familiar?"

"Ya makanya hidup gue bakalan susah terus," Awang mengaku. "Dari ngurusin urusan lo dulu, sampe ngurusin urusan orang pasar, sekarang," Awang mendengus, namun tak kasar, sambil mengacak rambut Sancaka. "Sampe gede lo masih aja harus gue urusin"

"Makasih," ucap Sancaka, dan ia benar-benar bermaksud.

Awang tersenyum tipis. Telapak tangannya yang awalnya berada di puncak kepala Sancaka, kini turun ke bahu pria yang beberapa senti lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sancaka pelan.

"Duduk sana. Nanti gue ambilin makanannya," pintanya pada Sancaka.

Sancaka akhirnya menoleh ke arah Awang dengan senyuman tipis _khas_ yang terukir di wajahnya. 

"Makasih," Ucap Sancaka kembali — dan Awang sekali lagi mendengus geli.

"_Bacot_"

Dan selama tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, Awang dan Sancaka makan bersama dalam diam. Menghilangkan lapar dan berteman dengan damainya sisa hari itu.

Setidaknya, sampai Sancaka merasakan _handphone _di sakunya bergetar, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk.

Awang berdiri dari sofa, membereskan piring kotor yang ada di atas meja. Sancaka mengangguk ke arah Awang, berterima kasih kembali walau kali ini tanpa kata-kata. Saat Awang membalik badan dan melangkah ke wastafel tuk mencuci piring kotor, Sancaka merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ tipis dari sana.

Kontras dengan keadaan apartemennya dengan segala isinya, namun toh apa yang bisa ia katakan. Ia tak membeli _smartphone_ tersebut, namun itu adalah sebuah pemberian yang tak bisa ia tolak.

Nama yang tertulis di layar _smartphone_ tersebut membuat Sancaka seketika duduk tegap.

_Bapak _menelfon_. _Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya, Sancaka menunggu dalam kecemasan — _Bapak_ akhirnya menelfon. 

Ia harus pergi sekarang. 

* * *

Setelah Awang selesai mencuci tumpukan piring di wastafel, ia memutar badan dan menemukan Sancaka kembali mengenakan sepatu boots yang ia lepaskan tadi. Sancaka tak lagi mengenakan kaus tipisnya saja, namun kali ini mengenakan jaket kulit warna merah gelap yang cukup jarang Awang lihat ia kenakan.

"San?" Panggil Awang. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Mau kemana?"

"Balik," jawabnya singkat. Datar seperti biasanya pula. "Tadi ada yang harus aku kerjain, tapi malah kelupaan," jelasnya.

"Besok, nggak boleh?"

"Selagi masih jam segini," ujarnya, sambil menunjuk ke arah jam dinding tua yang dipajang dekat dengan pintu masuk. "Kalo udah kelar, aku langsung balik"

"Mau ditemenin?" tawar Awang, sedikit agak menggoda namun sebagian besar bermaksud serius.

"Nggak perlu," perkataan tersebut diiringi dengan Sancaka yang selesai mengikat kedua tali sepatunya. Ia berdiri dari sofa dan mengangguk ke arah Awang. "Kamu jaga rumah _aja_. Semoga aja aku nggak bakal lama"

"Harusnya ya. Jam dua belas malam lo belum pulang, gue ke pabrik"

"_Deal_"

Dengan begitu, Sancaka pamit izin kembali pabrik. Saat itu kira-kira lima belas menit sebelum jam delapan malam.

Jam dua belas lewat lima malam, saat Awang mulai khawatir, ada orang yang mengetuk pintu apartemen.

Namun yang muncul saat ia membukakan pintu bukanlah sosok Sancaka, melainkan Teddy — adik Wulan, yang umurnya baru sepuluh tahun.

"Kak Awang!" Tangisnya. "Ada yang bakar pasar!"

Awang berlari bukan karena ia memikirkan pasar itu sendiri. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan satupun pedagang yang ia pernah bersumpah kan ia lindungi.

Yang ia pikirkan adalah — seberapa dekatnya jarak pasar dengan _pabrik_.

_Jam dua belas lewat. Sancaka belum kunjung pulang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the sudden wild idea that passed through my mind, early in the morning. Tweeted it a few days before, now I just can't stop t h i n k i n g a b o u t i t .


End file.
